


Ugly at 11:16 PM

by MellionderEra



Series: My Eyes are Yours & Your Ears are Mine [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ASL, Comfort, Flustered, George POV, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, deafness, dteam - Freeform, ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellionderEra/pseuds/MellionderEra
Summary: {Creator's Notice» Deaf Dream» Colorblind George» Practice» Didn't bother proof reading}Dream wants to talk to George. George wants to talk to Dream. They hate how they talk to each other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: My Eyes are Yours & Your Ears are Mine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874173
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Ugly at 11:16 PM

**Author's Note:**

> uueerrr, more writing practice (: !!! and more deaf dream AU because I like it

It was ugly.

Maybe a beast ugly.

His hands were _so ugly_. 

George sat in front of his mirror, his reflection looking stupidly back at him as his hands fumbled around. 

They weren’t as elegant as his Professor’s were. They moved with insecurity, George’s ASL awkward accent so apparent. He took a frustrated breath in, flexing his fingers before raising them towards himself. 

_Hello, my name is..._ George paused, filing for his name. _George,_ he signed slowly. 

_How are you?_ His hands moved slowly, curling out from his chest as he pointed to his reflection. His expression contradicted his hands, his lips and eyes speaking a different language. 

George bit his lip, relaxing before trying again. 

_Hello, how are you?_ He asked again, his brows knitted and his gaze questioning. _How are—_ he paused, bringing his hands close to his chest. George pinched and pulled the air, rolling his wrist before bouncing a wiggling finger off his head.

 _What’s up, Dream?_

He cringed, his neck going warm at the sudden flip in his stomach. George looked away from the mirror, gazing to an open book full of talking hands. He looked at his own hands before hiding them in his lap, dropping them like he touched hot iron. 

They were ugly. 

His hands were so scrawny and thin, showing off rough curves and picked nails. They were also incredibly hard to boss around. He hated talking with them, they drooled of sweat and pooled with heat as they spoke, trembling quietly. His fingers hesitated to speak, asking him _did you really say that correct, or did you embarrass yourself? Again?_

And he _hated_ them. 

If George didn’t have stage fright, his hands most certainly did.

They were ugly.

So so _so ugly._

George wished they’d pop off one night and he’d wake up with a new pair in the morning. But his wishes were burnt and left to be a pile of forgotten ashes. 

Reluctantly, he brought his hands back up, glaring burns into his reflection as he signed. His hands bumped into each other, his fingers slipped, from either the sweat or embarrassment—George didn’t know—his hands communicating a broken language. 

_Hello, my name is George,_ he butchered his name, mixing up _G_ for _A_ and _E_ for _N_. He bit his lip, heat rising to his head. _George. G-E-O-R-A—_

“This is so stupid!” George groaned, throwing his hands out, his reflection mocking him. He glared at himself, battling his spitting image. “Just get it right,” he started, scolding himself. “It’s _G-E-O-R-G-E_. George.”

He watched his hand, careful as he slowly signed every letter again. George decided to repeat the alphabet, his hands still uncomfortable with the unfamiliar muscle movements.

_Ding!_

George’s phone lit up from his desk, the glow from his phone blinking hello, before powering off. He ignored it and carried on, flipping pages in his textbook.

_Ding!_

_Bzzzt_

His phone flowed longer, lingering in his room for a little longer. He quirked a brow, inhaling as he ignored it, centering his attention to himself.

_Bzzzt_

_Bzzzt_

_Bzz—_

“Argh!!!” George groaned, throwing his head back before shoving himself off the ground. He tossed his book close, snatching his pestering phone—just as it quieted down, the miss caller sneaking away.

“Should’ve silenced the damn thing...” he murmured, dragging his missed notifications down the screen. 

_**Today, 11:18 PM** _  
_Missed Call from sapnap_

_**Today, 11:16 PM** _  
_iMessage_  
_sapnap: GET ON RN SUPER COOL MOMENT_

_**Today, 11:16 PM** _  
_iMessage_  
_dream: Help me! :-(_

George rolled his eyes, pushing the urge to grin.

George rubbed his face, staring at his screen like a zombie. He debated with himself only momentarily, scaling his consequences of getting on or avoiding vc or. He already knew which option would outweigh the other.

Of course he _had_ to get on vc, George couldn’t let Sapnap torment Dream all by himself. He grinned, shooting a quick tweet out. 

_GF Tweeted: urgh on my way to save @dreamwasTaken_

Almost immediately, a tweet chirped back.

_DT Tweeted you: :-)_

George rolled his eyes, Dream’s stupid emoticons and their stupid noses made him grin harder. They were so ugly, it was so annoying and cute, kind of in an endearing way. He paused for a moment.

Dream, endearing? _More like obnoxious,_ George corrected, fishing for his headsets. He’d stay for only a bit before calling it a night. 

George fell into bed, lazily throwing a sheet over him, before finding his chat with Dream and Sapnap. Their profiles bounced with life, both pfps blinking with green halos now and then. 

He joined, greeted with shouts and wheezes. 

“GEORGE!!!” Sapnap cheered, excitement booming from his chest as he greeted him. George winced, bringing his volume down a few notches, but smiled nethertheless. 

“Sapnap!” He shot back, chuckling softly. 

_Hi! :-)_ Dream wrote in chat, his pfp suddenly dying. “Hi Dream,” George returned. 

He stretched in bed for a second, reaching for his side table. He grabbed his water bottle, taking a drink from it. “So, what’d the Princess need saving from?”

Dream made a sound on the other side, Sapnap giggling from his response. The call was quiet for a moment, whispering clicks and typing coming from Sapnap’s side. Dream’s pfp sparked with a soft _Ding!_ and he made a small noise before rushing to hide it. George raised a brow, taking another drink at the unfamiliar silence. 

“Helloooo???” George murmured, drinking. 

“W- well I…” 

He froze, taking in the new voice. 

“I wouldn’t c- call myself a _Princess_.”

He shot awake and checked discord.

The green ring pulsing around Dream’s pfp was momentarily, his fleeting voice quiet and awkward. George choked on his water, coughing hard as the foreign voice suffocated him. His coughing fit gained short laughs from the other two as Georeg unfolded what Dream had given him. 

“ _Dream_ —” George hacked between coughs, taking a harsh drink to clear his throat. “Was that Dream?” There was silence for a moment before Sapnap cleared his throat. 

“I dunno, was it you Dream?” Sapnap said, a grin in his voice as Dream chuckled softly. A burning pink scorched George’s glowing face.

“I dunno… “ Dream murmured, chuckling quietly. “ _Maybe_ …” the smile in his voice was so infecting. George didn’t think there was a cure for how his insides warmed and it was so—

so ugly. 

The way Dream’s voice made his stomach flip and jump like a fish out of water. Made his face burn ugly colors he couldn’t even comprehend. The way George itched to hear more of him like Dream’s words were poison ivy and they touched him. It was the worst rash George had ever had.

And he wanted to stain his arms with them like it was a tattoo.

“George?”

His ears burned. 

“Dream,” George said stupidly, taking in this familiar stranger. “You’re, you're uhm...” George sat dumbly with his soaked shirt in the dark, fumbling over his words. _You’re talking? No, don’t say that,_ George scolded, humming anxiously. His hands spoke faster than his thoughts could form. 

_What’s up, Dream?_ they said. 

George swallowed hard. “Uhm, wha-what’s up?”

“ _What’s up…?_ ” Dream strained slightly and George cringed into himself. _Stupid! Why would you react with ‘what's up’????_ George screwed his jaw shut, messing with the ends of his shirt. 

“I mean, like, what’s, uhm… What’s up with the sudden urge to speak? Is this my earlier Christmas gift?” George joked, hoping to crack the tense air. Or was he the only one freaking out?

“Oh!” Dream laughed, and George could hear him rustling around. “I-I just thought, th- that it’d be…” Dream cleared his throat, coughing quietly. “...Uhm, a- about time.” 

George hummed before Dream continued again. “S- sorry if I sound l-like horse sh-shit. I- I…” he trailed off quietly, murmuring something under his breath. He came to a sudden pause, cutting his sentence short before he went mute. 

George raised a brow, confused at the silence. “Dream?” 

_Sorry_ , he wrote in the chat. 

_I’m sorry, give me a minute, please_

“Ok,” George said, sitting quietly as ten minutes passed of complete silence, the call being barren of any life. Then, Dream’s profile lit with a green ring as he typed in chat: _Thank you_

_I’m sorry, again_  
_Talking is hard, I get kinda nervous_  
_I didn’t want to disappoint you :-(_

George scrunched his face, his brows furrowing. “You didn’t disappoint. Your voice sounds great too, I think it’s handsome.” 

The last bit slipped out without him meaning to. George cursed himself.

_Oh_  
_Thanks_  
_I appreciate that a lot_  
_:-)_

George scoffed, blushing hard. “Of course, but this isn’t free. I’m expecting money for my compliments.”

_George! :-(_  
_You know I don’t have money!_  
_But I could pay with_  
_OTHER methods_  
_:wink: :wink: :vigorous eyebrow wiggle:_

George groaned before shutting his phone off, rolling his eyes at Dream’s messages.

Then, finally, a harsh cough coming from Sapnap split the call into three. “So! You two finally _done_ with your whole, weird, flirting stick—right?” George’s face melted into his pillow. 

_Sapnap was still there???_ George had completely forgotten of him—how could he have forgotten??? George suddenly felt too exposed. It was ugly. 

Sapnap chuckled when Dream let out a short wheeze, going on about playing bedwars or something like that. But George couldn’t concentrate, his head was spinning. 

Hearing Deam for the first ruined him.

It was so ugly. So incredibly ugly how vulnerable George felt all of a sudden. If Dream had asked him to empty out his bank account, he would. If Dream asked him to come to Florida, he would in a _heartbeat_. He became ten times more weaker for Dream, weaker than he already had been.

He pushed his face into his pillow.

It was ugly. 

Maybe a pretty ugly.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked this (: !!! I kinda ended it abruptly but I just wanted to write something short and fun :P I also have been skipping school work for this and now will have to do an ENTIRE NOTEBOOK OH MY GOD MY NOTEBOOK CHECK IS DUE TOMMOROW OH MY GOD I HAVE TO ACTUALLY DO ALL THE MISSING PAGES FOR THAT UHM BYE BYE lots of love yall<3 !!!


End file.
